The Runaway
by xBlackCherryBlossomx
Summary: Princess Sakura is the sister of Ino, who is called Cinderella. Sakura runs away because she hates it at the kingdom and soon runs into the Akatsuki, and she convinces them to hide her and let her train. And now, a red-head takes an interest in her.
1. Princess Sakura

**I don't own Naruto.**

TALK - Normal

_TALK - Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**TALK - Inner**

Summary – Princess Sakura is the half-sister of Princess Ino, who is nicknamed Cinderella and is now becoming the Queen, with her Prince who is going to become King, Prince Sasuke. But, soon, Sakura goes missing. She's tired of being protected and wants to stop being like her sister, 'Cinderella'. She runs into the murderous group Akatauki, who takes her hostage, but she convinces them to hide her and let her train, and she'll reward them later on. A deal is made, and what happens when a certain red-head takes an interest in her? What can possibly happen?

* * *

"You should be more like your sister Ino, they say. You should be more princess like, they say. You shouldn't get dirty they say!" Sakura yelled, annoyed, as she washed off the make-up from her face. She glared at her mirror self as she clenched her fist before she yanked a white towel from the hanger besides her in her bathroom. She dried her face before she walked out of the bathroom, entering her room, and she threw the used towel in her laundry basket for the maids to get later.

The pink haired princess took a deep breath before she fell backwards onto her bed. She grabbed the pink and fluffy pillow besides her head, bringing it to her face before she screamed in it.

It wasn't until she stopped that screaming that she threw the pillow back besides her. That really helped her calm down. She was SICK and TIRED of EVERYBODY here comparing her and telling her to be more like her sister, 'Cinderella', a.k.a. Princess, and soon to be Queen, Ino.

Princess Ino was her half and long lost sister. Ino was girly, well-mannered, very princess-like and she was almost never rough with anybody. Everybody in the palace and probably in the kingdom loved her very much. She was going to be marrying Prince Sasuke, of the Uchiha kingdom, and soon, she was going to be a Queen.

But Sakura was the complete opposite of her. Sakura was a tomboy, not so well-mannered, short-tempered and was nothing like a princess at all. But since she was still a princess, everybody has been trying to get her to be more princess-like, doubling her lessons, giving her less free time. Every time they caught her wearing pants, going outside for no longer than half an hour or even playing sports, she would get a long lecture.

'_I am TIRED of all of this! Sometimes… Sometimes… Sometimes I just wished that I could be free and get away from everything!'_

'**Then why don't you just run away?'**

'_RUNAWAY!!!??? Are you crazy Inner!? I can't run away!'_

'**Why not? I mean, aren't you tired of this? The same routine everyday, and all the pressure everybody's putting on you? I thought you wanted to get away from everything.'**

'_Yeah, well, I do, but-'_

'**But what? Do you have any excuses as to why you should stay here?'**

Sakura was silent as she couldn't think of anything else to shoot back. She really didn't have any reasons to stay here. She wanted to leave, because she was tired of being protected and being pressured on.

'**Well, you have two choices. Stay here and continue your horrible life… Or run away and become your own knight of shining armor and be the one to save everyone. Your choice, and until you choose, I'll be gone.'**

Silence filled the room as the tomboy princess thought of her decision. _'Maybe… Maybe I should just -'_ But she didn't get to finish her thought because one of the maids walked in.

"U-Um, Mrs. Sakura, i-it's time for y-your w-well m-m-mannered class a-again." She stuttered out.

Sakura let out a groan as she covered her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Alright Hana. I got it. You can leave now."

The maid quickly left, leaving Sakura by herself again. The bubblegum head girl let out a sigh as she sat up and got out of bed. Then she walked to her dresser and pulled out an elegant pink and white dress. It wasn't one of those sparkly one, but it was strapless and a bit fluffy, reaching to the floor.

Once Sakura had it on, you could see that it fit her perfectly, the sides hugging her curves, and the dress touching the ground. She had a pair of pink high heels to match it, although you couldn't see it because the dress was covering it, along with a pair of elbow sleeved white gloves.

As soon as she had her clothes on, she walked over to her bathroom and reached to grab a small bag on the counter. She opened it, which revealed many amount of make-up. She took out strawberry lip gloss, pink eye shadow, some blush and eyeliner. She carefully put them all on, deciding to keep her waist long hair down. After she finally finished, started walking out of her bathroom.

Once in her room again, she looked at herself her full body length mirror. She looked like a princess, an innocent princess, even though this wasn't the real her. She was nothing like this, and she didn't know why she's still doing this. She just was.

She felt disgusted at herself. She was pretending to be something she knew she would never be. She was faking everything. Everybody else outside of the palace thought of her as an innocent and kind princess, just like her sister Ino. But it was because whenever she was around anybody else who wasn't usually at the palace, she would act as a kind-hearted girl who had no troubles with anything.

Not even anybody else from any other kingdoms knew the real her. Only people in this palace did. Here and here only.

As the princess left her room, as soon as she closed the door, she was swept off of her feet. She glanced up to see one of her friend, Kiba Inuzuka. He was holding her bridal style as he rushed through the hallway.

"Kiba! What are you doing!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip. He only ignored her as he kept running, not stopping once. That was until he got to the main room of the palace. As he burst through the doors, Sakura saw her mother and father sitting at their thrones, her father shouting out orders at the guards, with Ino besides them, being held by Prince Sasuke.

As Kiba carefully set her down, Sakura turned to her family. "What's going on!" She demanded to know.

"I'm sorry about the sudden rush, but we're under attack by the murderous group, the Akatsuki." Her mother tried to tell her calmly. Then suddenly, three men burst through the glass windows. They were wearing black coats with red clouds on it, meaning that they were from the Akatsuki.

The Queen gasped before she turned to the rest of them. "Prince Sasuke, please, take Ino back to the Uchiha kingdom and protect her with your life. And Kiba Inuzuka, please, I need you to protect Princess Sakura from any danger. She can't leave the palace yet because she isn't ready to, and it would be bad for two princess from the Haruno kingdom to both go to the Uchiha kingdom, so please, I beg of you, keep her here, but protect her with your life. Please, now go!" The Queen told them, and immediately, Sasuke started carrying Ino out of the room, bridal style, as Kiba picked her up the same way, sprinting and exiting the main room also, but instead, went the opposite direction of Sasuke.

One of the members stayed in the main room while the other two were chasing the princesses, one on Ino's trail and one coming after her. The chase went on and on until Kiba made a wrong turn and they ended up at a dead end. He growled and cursed under his breath before he set Sakura down and turned around to face the Akatsuki member.

He took out his sword as he pointed it to the threat. "If you want the princess, then you'll have to go through me first." He broadly said, refusing to hand over Sakura.

All you could see was a smirk through the shadows of his face because of the straw hat covering the enemy's hair and eyes. "My pleasure." He said in a deadly tone, barely above a whisper.

He reached into his cloak to pull out a sharp sword, pointing it at Kiba also. So they ran to each other, engaging into a sword fight. It was like the Akatsuki member could read his mind because he was able to dodge all Kiba's attacks.

The same thing kept on going on for a couple of minutes before it ended. "Alright, I'm getting tired of this child play." His deep voice said before he swiftly kicked his left leg to Kiba's stomach, and of course Kiba dodged it, but that gave the cloaked figure the chance to hit his opponents sword away.

As Kiba was about to run to get his fallen sword, he didn't get any chance before he was slammed to the wall, sliding down slowly as the cloaked figure approached the fallen man. He pointed the tip of his sword towards Kiba face, whispering one thing before pulling his hand back and charging it at his heart. "This is the end for you."

Sakura had a bit of fear in her eyes as she watched Kiba get slammed at the wall. As the Akatsuki member approached Kiba, she gained a bit of confidence. She wasn't going to allow her best friend, as far as it came to boys, to be killed. So, she took a chance, deciding not to act like a princess right now. Rushing towards the sword on the ground, taking it in her hands, she ran towards the two, and right before the sword was able to touch Kiba's body.

The Akatsuki member was a bit taken back that a mere princess would save someone like him. Most princesses would usually just sit at the sidelines, cowering in fear. Taking a few step back before the blade almost swiped his stomach, he glanced at the girl named after a cherry blossom.

Again, he moved his head to his left before jumping off from the ground to avoid more swipes from the princess. As the sword was pulled back, he returned back to his regular stance, staring at the girl in front of him. Instead of seeing an 'innocent' girl, he saw a brave and confident young women, almost a mirror image of a knight.

At this, he smirked a bit. You don't see princesses like this these days. Waiting for her to make her move, he dodged an attack to the stomach, diving down to slice her stomach, but she was able to avoid it. As the battle of swords went on, he was a bit surprised at this young princess who by far was able to dodge every attack coming her way as he did as her.

Not one able to land an attack on the other, it wasn't until another cloaked figure came that stopped them from attacking one another. "Danna, we have to go now, un! Leader-sama said so, now hurry Danna, un! Leave the princess, yeah!" He yelled before running off again.

The cloaked figure glanced at his partner before turning his gaze back to the princess in front of him, who was panting more and more when they were fighting, but now, her breath returned to normal.

He smirked a bit at her, turning around to catch up with his partner, but not before saying one last thing. "We'll meet again princess." And before he was gone, Sakura was able to see a hint of red under the straw hat before they both disappeared from her site.

Taking one last long look as the man was now gone, she turned her attention back to Kiba, who started coughing a bit, passing out after being slammed against the wall, only regaining conscious now. As he slowly blinked his eyes opened, he turned his gaze towards Sakura, who was still holding his sword, but because of his blurry vision, all he could see was a blob of pink and a lot of white.

Dropping the sword with a clank, Sakura straight towards Kiba. "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!" She kept on yelling, shaking his shoulders as she yelled. All the Inuzuka did was cough some more before his vision became more clearer, so he could see Sakura right in front of him. "S-Sakura. Stop y-yelling." He muttered as he gave her the best smile he could muster up.

The bubblegum hair girl sucked in her brother before letting it out and flashed him a smile. She leaned forward to hug him, leaning her head within his neck, but her thoughts kept on leading back to that Akatsuki member that she fought, thinking back to his words. _'We'll meet again princess… We'll meet again princess… We'll meet again princess…'_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, so, what did you think? This idea suddenly came to me, and I was planning on making it maybe next week or so, but I decided to release this early for Gigicerisier's birthday.**

**Happy B-day Gigicerisier! Hope you enjoy your other gifts also!**

**P.S. For readers out there, you can look at everything I got for Gigicerisier for her birthday on my profile. Just go to the usual "Story Pictures/Information" place and go to "The Runaway" and there, you should find links to the other gifts I got for her. And also, this isn't over. It's semi-lit, alright. **

**Also, I did finish this on her b-day, but I forgot to upload it onto fanfiction. Thought I already did. If you want proof that I did submit this on her b-day, then go check out the deviantart version of this. It's the same story, except it's posted on deviantart. It'll say that it was put up on March 19****th****.**


	2. Strange Dream

**I don't own Naruto.**

TALK - Normal

_TALK - Thoughts/Flashbacks_

**TALK - Inner**

**

* * *

**

_Recap_

_He smirked a bit at her, turning around to catch up with his partner, but not before saying one last thing. "We'll meet again princess." And before he was gone, Sakura was able to see a hint of red under the straw hat before they both disappeared from her site._

_Taking one last long look as the man was now gone, she turned her attention back to Kiba, who started coughing a bit, passing out after being slammed against the wall, only regaining conscious now. As he slowly blinked his eyes opened, he turned his gaze towards Sakura, who was still holding his sword, but because of his blurry vision, all he could see was a blob of pink and a lot of white._

_Dropping the sword with a clank, Sakura straight towards Kiba. "Kiba! Kiba! Kiba!" She kept on yelling, shaking his shoulders as she yelled. All the Inuzuka did was cough some more before his vision became more clearer, so he could see Sakura right in front of him. "S-Sakura. Stop y-yelling." He muttered as he gave her the best smile he could muster up._

_The bubblegum hair girl sucked in her brother before letting it out and flashed him a smile. She leaned forward to hug him, leaning her head within his neck, but her thoughts kept on leading back to that Akatsuki member that she fought, thinking back to his words. 'We'll meet again princess… We'll meet again princess… We'll meet again princess…' _

_End of Recap_

After the Akatsuki left the Haruno Kingdom, everything settled down. Though, princess Ino and prince Sasuke are now on their way to the Uchiha Kingdom, and that was where they decided that Ino and Sasuke would wed instead of here.

Sakura and Kiba were in the throne room, standing up straight as the King and Queen sat in their thrones. "So, we should be safe for now. It looked like the Akatsuki only wanted Princess Ino, and to take her hostage." And Sakura's father went on, while her mother walked over to the two.

"Kiba, thank you for protecting our dear daughter, Sakura. We owe you for standing up and protecting her with your life at one of the most important times." The Haruno Queen said softly as she nodded her head a bit at Kiba, who couldn't help but smile a bit and nod his head also.

"Your majesty, it was my duty. I will always be here to protect young princess Sakura. I would risk my life for her anytime. That was a promise that I will forever keep, to make sure no harm comes to her." He softly, but proudly said with confident as he gave the Queen a reassuring and sincere smile.

As this was going on, Sakura was fuming on the inside. _She_ saved Kiba! _She_ protected him! _She_ was the one who fought the Akatsuki member while he was lying unconscious, and yet, she wasn't getting any credit for it! This was why she hated being a princess! She was ALWAYS protected, even though she didn't need to be. And then there's the fact that if she tried anything to protect anyone or protect herself, then she would usually get lectured at. A life as a princess is unfair.

Though, however, on the outside, Sakura had a big fake, but realistic, smile on as she nodded her head. "Yes, thank you Kiba-san. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for you." She couldn't hug Kiba in front of her parents, even though she didn't even want to, since that wasn't supposedly princess-like.

Turning his head to Sakura's, he just gave her a reassuring smile also. With a soft voice, "Princess Sakura, I would protect you all the time, and with all my life. Until I die, I will make sure no one will hurt you."

The queen couldn't help but stare in awe at the two's exchange. "Well, until further notice, we won't be taking any chances. For the rest of the day, Sakura, you have to stay in your room. Just in case anything happens." She said before turning her head towards Kiba. "And Kiba, guide her back to her room, and make sure to check on her each hour to make sure she's fine."

Both the friends nodded their heads before turning around and walking out of the room. Once entering the hallway and taking a turn around the corner, Sakura finally let out a sigh she's been holding. Kiba took immediate notice to her actions, as this happened often, but only when Sakura would have to go do those boring lessons.

"Something wrong Sakura-chan?" He asked worryingly, not calling her Princess Sakura, but Sakura-chan.

He was not suppose to call her Sakura-chan, but he only would when they were alone, like right now. And she would call him 'Kiba-san' when around others because calling him 'Kiba-kun' wouldn't be right, so she would only call him that when they were alone also.

"Kiba-kun, I'm just a bit tired of all this. Being a princess is so boring. It's no fun at all. You don't know how much I hate being a princess, plus being the half-sister of Ino-pig and stuff. I just…" She didn't finish her sentence because he knew what she would say next. Sakura would always tell him her problems, and this was one of those times when they were on the same subject a couple of times.

"Yes, yes. I know. You just want to stop being compared to Ino." He pointed out, as they grew closer and closer to Sakura's room. Sakura just let out another sigh as she ran her long pink tresses.

At times like these, Sakura would grow a bit sad and frustrated, and only Kiba knew how to cheer her up. But, he knew, today, she was a bit more frustrated and sad than usual, especially because of the attack that just took place within half an hour ago. So, he tried something new to cheer her up, hoping it would make her feel better.

As they stood by her door, Kiba turned towards Sakura and hugged her. "Sakura… Please, don't get sad or angry. I just hate to see when you're like that. And you know what? I like you just the way you are. I like everything about you, and I want you to stay the same. I don't ever want you to change. Don't listen to what people say, because to me, you're just perfect. You're special Sakura. You just have to believe in yourself and take a chance. For once, listen to your heart and follow what it tells you. Don't let other people's opinions get in the way. Stand up for yourself and take a chance. Take a risk. Do what you want. And I want you to know, no matter what you do, I'll always support you." He whispered softly and calmingly into her ear.

They stood their for a while, with Kiba hugging Sakura as she was just looking off to the sides. As seconds past by, Kiba finally let go of Sakura, missing her body against his, but if she didn't want a hug, then he wouldn't trouble her by making her hug him.

He turned around, the opposite direction of where he was facing, and was about to leave until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Turning his head slightly around to look at the cherry blossom haired princess, he was a bit taken back when he felt her soft lips press itself onto his cheek, right where his red fang markings were. "Thank you Kiba-kun…" He heard a soft whisper say in his ear before he felt her retreat and enter her room.

Still a bit in shock, he touched where her lips just touched him, before pulling it away, letting a small smile surface his face, before he started walking away.

As Sakura started stripping off the dress in her room, her mind was trailing off to what she just did moments ago. _'Kiba… He told me to follow my heart and take a chance. He said no matter I do, he would always support me… Maybe… Maybe I should run away. It would be better than this… I just… I just hope Kiba will still support me after this…' _

When Sakura snapped back into reality, she realized that she dressed herself in a plain black tank top and a pair of black shorts. Even though it was only around 3 or so, she was going to go to sleep. So she would have more energy when she left at night. She just hoped things would turn out as she planned. _'I just hope Kiba-kun forgives me for this…'_ And with that last thought, she slowly started falling unconscious.

_Sakura's Dream_

_The soothing sound of a waterfall echoed through the area as the wind softly blew. The sun was shining high in the sky as the white clouds were out, some forming an image._

"_Huh? Where am I?" A pink haired girl, at the age of 16, asked as she started standing up. She sat up, looking around, taking in where she was. Green grass and flowers was surrounding her. There were trees were a bit farther away, and a running waterfall behind her. She was guessing that she was in a meadow._

_Then she looked at herself, seeing that she was now wearing knee length shorts, a simple and plain tank top and fishnets on her arms that reached to her elbows. She also took notice about how her whole outfit was black. The only thing that was a different color was the pink cherry blossom pendant around her neck. Taking a hold of the pendant, she turned it around, to find the initials 'SxS' craved onto the back in a professional and neat way._

_She was curious about what it stood for, but before she could think about it more, she was interrupted by a voice._

"_She's awake." She heard a deep voice._

_Turning her head up, she didn't know how, but there were three figures a few yards away from her. Each one wearing a black cloak. It wasn't like the one the Akatsuki group wore, but just a plain and regular black cloak, with a hood covering them, hiding their faces from the cherry blossom princess._

"_Well, finally. It was tiring to wait." A familiar voice reached her ears, but she couldn't remember the owner of the voice._

"_It was perfectly alright for me to wait. For her, I wouldn't mind anything." She heard another familiar voice, though, again, she couldn't figure out who it was._

"_Well, it wasn't that bad, yeah." Again, this voice was familiar to her also._

_She knew she heard all these voices before, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. She decided to think about it later. For now, it was to find out why they were here._

"_Why are you guys here?" Her soft and seemingly fragile voice echoed through the meadow._

"_Your voice is just as melodic as usual cherry blossom."_

"_Ah, the sound of your voice is just sweet Sakura." _

"_Mmm, your voice is fragile, as it has always been princess, yeah."_

_The three commented in the same order as before. At the hearing of their voice once again, she swore she knew them all. Somehow. She knew she met them all. Somewhere. She just couldn't place her tongue on it, as trying to find out who they were was more difficulty than it would seem._

"_But, to answer your question we're here because of you."_

"_Whether you know us or not, you are or will be getting close to us."_

"_And after that, only fate will know what will happen after all this."_

_Okay, so, Sakura was still confused. That wasn't much of an answer, but she knew, it did have some meaning to it. Some bigger meaning than words can explain, but, Sakura had yet to figure out what._

"_Wait, what do you mean if I know you or not! If I don't know you, then how can your in my dream." She pointed out, waiting for a response from them._

"_Ah, well, this is just a little reunion for all of us."_

"_Whether you know us or not, you're going to know us. Your mind knows so."_

"_But, whether you'll meet us, or not is your choice. It's what you choose that will change everything."_

_Well, that still didn't answer her question. What kind of answer was that anyway!? It helped her how? It didn't help her understand anything, but still, she knew their were secret meanings behind the words again, but she was still unable to figure out what exactly it meant._

"_Hey! That didn't answer my question you know!" She yelled at them angrily._

"_Hm, the same temper as always lovely cherry blossom."_

"_Heh, you're so predictable Sakura."_

"_Ah, that one of a kind temper you have is still as short as always, yeah."_

_Another thing she wondered was why they were all speaking in order. The same person speaks first, the next person speaks second and the last person always speaks last. It didn't make any sense, but it might have been easier to tell who they were like this. And still, after all this, she was as clueless as the beginning._

"_Ugh, whatever. Well, can you guys at least tell me who you are or show me who you are." She said in an annoyed voice._

"_Well, if it's what you want princess, then we will." They all said in unison before they reached to their hoods. Grabbing it, right when their hands shot up to, yank to hoods off…_

_End of Dream_

Sakura gasped as she shot up in bed. Taking a couple of deep breaths, she took in her surrounding, finding herself back in her room and wearing the clothes she wore right before she fell asleep.

Taking one more deep breath, she sighed as she fell back down onto her bed. Running a hand through her hair with a really annoyed look on her face. Right when she was about to find out who those three people were, she just HAD to wake up! Really!? Now of all times! Ugh!

With a last sigh, she glanced at the clock near her bed and saw that it was 12:15am. Which meant that everybody was now asleep, except for the guards outside. Sitting back up and getting out of bed, she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a new pair of clothes. She wanted it simple, so she picked out a pair of black knee length shorts and took off her tank top to put on elbow length fishnets before she put the same plain black tank top back on.

As she finished dressing, she grabbed a black backpack under her bed and started packing a few clothes and few other things, like a book and a journal. And she made sure to pack money, a couple of thousands just to be safe. Reluctantly, she brought her favorite kimono out of all girls clothes and maybe two or three jewelries.

As she finished packing her stuff into her bag, there was two more things to do. Getting back down onto the ground, she grabbed a thick and a bit thin case under her bed. Pulling it out from there, she set it onto her bed. Opening the sword case, she was met with her katana in its holster.

The holster was black, like most, and it had red streaks going down it like blood. The blade had a tint of red on it and the handle had a white end and had the kanji for death on it. Simply a one of a kind katana. Ancient and special to Sakura herself.

Carefully grabbing it and taking a hold of the handle, she pulled the sharp katana out of its holster, holding it up sideways so it would shine against the reflection of the moon. Seeing it shine against the moonlight. She almost forgot how it looked like since she hasn't much time to use it or even look at it.

'_There's one last thing to do.'_ She took a deep breath, knowing what had to be done. Walking to the full length mirror, she grabbed a fistful of her long pink hair, closing her eyes as she moved the sword closer and closer to her hair. Placing the katana blade where she was going to cut, she finally, she gained enough courage to push down and slice her waist length hair, making it only now chin length.

Letting go of her fist full hair, that was now cut, all the pink tresses that were in her hand fell to the ground, making a circle of pink locks around her. Grabbing a pair of scissors nearby, she cut her hair a bit more so it would be even. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile a bit. She liked this appearance better than her other. It made her look better.

With that all done, she walked back over to the bed and put the katana back into its holster. Taking the holster and a black cloth lace, she used the cloth lace to tie the katana to her waist, making sure it was in a tight knot, but it wasn't squeezing her to death. Finding it good enough, she walked into her closet and took out a black cloak.

Sliding it onto herself, she took a deep breath before going back into her room, grabbing her backpack, she put the hood on as she slid the bag onto her back. She was about to step to her balcony until she decided to do something. Turning back around, she went to her desk to grab a piece of paper. Taking a pencil, she started writing something down before going to her bookshelf and stuffing it into a pink book with white stripes on it, making sure it was on the first page. Putting the book back into the bookshelf, all that was needed to do was now done.

With one more deep breath she walked over to the balcony door, opening it up, she closed her eyes as the cool air of the night sky brushed against herself. With a small smile, she began stepping out onto her balcony. Looking around, gazing at the beautiful kingdom at night and the stars and moon shining high in the sky, she took it all in. This might have been the last time she would ever see all of this. So, she might as well memorize all of this.

'_Arigato Kiba-kun.'_ And with that last thought, she jumped off the balcony. Preparing to leave the kingdom, for who knows how long.

* * *

**Okay, so, I wrote this since it was March 28****th****, Sakura's B-day. I would have posted it earlier, but then I was busy and had to go somewhere. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this. Yes, I know, this is suppose to be SasoSaku, but I HAD to have a bit of KibaSaku!**

**He was probably the only person I had in mind that would do well for Sakura's best friend.**

**Naruto? No, cause he's going to be with Hinata.**

**Sasuke? Well, he's already with Ino.**

**Neji? Gonna be with Tenten.**

**Lee? Er, just no. I'm not really a LeeSaku fan.**

**Sasori? … He's going to be with Sakura, so why should she leave him?**

**Shikamaru? Probably gonna be with Temari.**

**Does that explain it? Alright, and I really don't mind KibaSaku much. Kind of actually like the pairing. Anyway, alright, does this explain everything?**


End file.
